Faith, Trust and Floo Powder Dust
by SlytherinPrincess9
Summary: Ada Carina Malfoy, younger sister to Draco Malfoy, is a fifth year Slytherin just trying to make sure her brother is safe from You-Know-Who, that she passes her OWL's, and is able to keep her secrets from the nosey Golden Trio. Who knew that the most important year of her life at Hogwarts would also be the most difficult to come out of unscathed.


Faith, Trust and Floo Powder Dust

Chapter One

(Ada POV)

Today was a special, annual day for me. It only happens once a year, and every year this day arrives I cannot be more than thrilled. Today is September 1st, the day everyone goes back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry every year. Most kids are sad to be leaving their families again but are excited to be going back. Others were not sad to be leaving their families at all, and that is the type of person I am. Do not get me wrong, I love my family. But right now, things are bad and they are slowly getting worse.

My name is Ada Carina Malfoy. Heard the last name before? Of course you have, everyone in the wizarding world has heard it. We are one of the most well known pure blood families in all of England. My family is also one of the You Know Who's biggest supporters. Does that mean that everyone in my family is a supporter of him? Absolutely not. My mother is not a supporter at all, she only deals with what is happening because of her sister, Bellatrix, and my father, Lucius. I am just like my mother, I do not support any of it at all. I would rather to not even be involved with anything that is happening right now but of course, that would be too easy.

My older brother, Draco, is being sucked into the Death Eater life whether he truly wants it or not. I cannot tell whether or not he wants to be a death eater or if he just wants to do it to try to prove himself to our father. He has always wanted approval from father. Since he is the only male child that he has, he has to prove himself to become the heir of the Malfoy fortune. It makes sense, he is the oldest by one year and the only male child in our family but sometimes, I just wish Draco would do what he wished to do and not what other believed he should do.

He took on the Dark Mark a few weeks before. I remember that night like it was just a few hours earlier and I probably will not forget it.

**FLASHBACK – FOUR WEEKS**

**I was sitting in my room on my favorite chair by the bay window overlooking the garden behind our home. I was reading one of my new books that I had bought from Diagon Ally a few weeks previously. I love sitting in that chair, whether I would be reading a book, or just watching the birds in the garden. All too soon though, my peace was too turned to severe distraught. **

**I heard someone walk past my room to the next door down, Draco's room. They knocked a few times and called his name. It was mother, but she didn't sound normal. I slowly got up out of my chair to quietly walk over to my door to listen. I placed my ear against the door to try to get a better hearing of what was going on.**

"**Yes, mother?" I heard Draco ask when he came out of his room. **

"**He is here. He would like to speak with you". You Know Who, was here. In our house? I thought he was in hiding?! Ever since what happened at the ministry a few months back, and with father being arrested after what happened at the Ministry I thought he wouldn't be coming here? I placed a hand over my mouth so my gasped wasn't too audible to the people down the hall.**

"**Do you know-" Draco started but mother cut him off quickly.**

"**You must not question why he is asking for you or it just might turn our to be worse darling. I do not know what he wants from you, I just want you to promise me that you will keep yourself safe. Promise me" Mother practically begged him. She wasn't the same after father was placed in Azkaban. Our whole family hasn't been the same just because of one decision someone made. That decision being my father deciding to continue being a death eater and following You Know Who's orders. I am still very upset that he decided to do it, but I am still more upset that I might ever see my father again sane. **

"**I promise Mother. But what if something happens? What if he wants me to-" Draco cut off, fear laced within every word he said. I balled my hands together and squeezed them together as hard as I could. He wouldn't. Not a sixteen year old boy, he wouldn't do that.**

"**We will take it one step at a time. No matter what happens." she said. "Now, we need to hurry downstairs. We have already taken too much time" Mother said. I heard them pass my room again and continue down the hall to the stairs. I waited until I could hear the echo of the den doors being closed before slowly opening my door and closing it softly behind me. I had socks on which benefited greatly to the effort of being quiet. I made it downstairs and in front of the den doors, to which I could hear soft talking inside. I couldn't hear it well so I quietly placed my ear against the doors to try to hear it better. All of a sudden, it turned deathly silent. I lifted my ear to look at the door. I slowly started to back away from it before the doors flew open so fast that I went to step backwards and tripped on the rug. I fell backwards and landed on the ground right in front of none other than You Know Who himself. I just stared up in terror, never actually seeing him in person before. He truly was terrifying, his sickly gray skinned appearance, nothing but two slits where the nose of a normal looking human being sat. Long, disgusting fingernails on equally long and skinny fingers. He truly was the most terrifying person I have ever seen in my entire life. I had no idea on how to act, or how to redeem what I had done. So I just sat on my butt and waited to be punished for eve's dropping. **

"**Miss Malfoy. So glad you could join us for this, special occasion." He said, but he didn't speak it like a normal voice. It was more like a hissing sound than anything. I just continued to stare at him, becoming more and more in shock.**

"**Come in, come in" I felt myself slowly become washed all over with this very calm, carefree feeling. I slowly stood and made my way over to You Know Who seat at the head of the table, him following me from behind. It was as if my body had no idea what it was doing because I knew in my right state of mind, I would never just walk to his seat like it was a normal occurrence. I walked until I finally reached the chair and stood beside it until You Know Who sat down in his chair. I felt the calm feeling I had rush away like my stomach had dropped from my body. I started to shake in fear, not knowing what my fate could be at this point in time.**

**I searched around the table quickly and soon found Draco sitting down toward the opposite end that I was standing at. I looked at him with fear etched all over my face, and his was the same way, but I had a feeling it wasn't just for himself anymore.**

"**Now, dear Miss Malfoy" You Know Who hissed out at me. I turned quickly toward him and slowly started step back from him as much as I could without seeming too distraught by how close I found myself to being to him. "I want a truthful answer from you, considering you are the daughter of some of the most trusted and faithful followers I have. Now, why were you eavesdropping on such an important meeting we were in?" He asked, completely knowing what my answer is. I look around the room to find mother and father staring at me with fearful eyes. Mine dart toward Draco and see his eyes are filled with dread. I've always been his little sister, the one he always felt he has to look after even though he really never has has to, except for now.**

"**I-I, um, I-" I stammer out nervously. I try to calm myself and take a deep breath in and out, trying to allow my heartbeat to slow down. I look down toward the arm rest of his chair and quietly say, "I was curious". **

"**You were curious? About what?" he asked with this fake look of attentiveness and wondering. But with his tone, it was completely evident that he had used legitimency on my mind and was already aware of what I was curious about.**

"**I was curious as to why my brother was called down to witness the meeting tonight" I quietly explained. **

"**Hmm, interesting" he said with his hands laced together in front of his face, elbows resting on the table. My eyes shot up and stared at him in confusion.**

"**Interesting, sir?" I asked, terrified as to why he even remotely thought that that was interesting.**

"**Well, Miss Malfoy" he said while lowering his arms and standing from his seat. I jumped even though his motions were slow. I cursed in my head, wondering why I had to be the biggest wimp in the world right now when I needed strength. "It's interesting because I do not believe that you were invited to this meeting" He turned toward me and took a step toward me. Instinct told me to back away but I forced my feet to stay planted where they were to show that I was strong and not some scared little girl.**

"**N-no, sir. I was not" I said with as much determination in my voice as I could. I looked over toward mom and dad, my mother had tears rolling down her cheeks while gripping my father's hand with all her strength. Father had a stone face, showing no emotion except from his eyes, I could tell he was holding back tears. My eyes dart back to You Know Who and watched as he took another step toward my spot in the den. **

"**See, that is the thing. You were not invited, as you have so pointed out to us. So, why try to attend a very important meeting?" He continued with his little side show. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying watching me squirm around like a worm at his mercy, just waiting for the moment when I will be his next target. **

"**I-I'm sorry, my Lord. I-It will not happen again" I say, my voice weaker now from the terror that is threatening to consume me. I take a tiny step back and all of a sudden, my entire body is frozen in its place. My eyes dart to You Know You, his wand stretched out in front of him toward me. The body bind curse, of course. My eyes start to water and I cannot stop the few stray tears from rolling down my cheeks. **

"**Sorry, Miss Malfoy, is not good enough. I now have to teach you when you are allowed to attend meetings and when you are not."**

**I was suddenly released from the curse, able to move my body again. But not even seconds after, I am consumed with this incredible amount of pain. Everywhere, all I feel is my body like it is on fire. I scream and fall to the floor on my hands and knees. I curl myself into a ball, trying to find comfort in anyway I can. It just continues to get worse by the second, my screams coming out louder than before. I felt as if I was going to die right then and there from the pain. Fire racing through my veins, my heart as if it itself was on fire, my lungs as if they had been popped like a balloon unable to refill with air. It felt like hours until all of a sudden, he stopped. I laid gasping on the floor, trying to get air into my deflated lungs. My body hungry for the air that it had been deprived of for so long. I all of a sudden hear someone else scream. My eyes shot open and dart toward someone else who was now on the floor, as they had falling out of their chair. **

"**Please, do not interrupt me Mr. Malfoy. Even if she is your sister" You Know Who finished. He walked over to where I was and stared down at me like I was bug ready to be stepped on. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here please." Draco, as fast as he could, pulled himself from the group and walked over to us. I started to pull myself up as well, but soon my face smacked off the floor. A foot was on the side of my head, keeping it down on the ground. I looked up the best I could to see Draco standing there trying not to look at me. You Know Who then grabbed his left arm and pulled it toward him. My eyes widened in fear, not sure if I wanted to know much anymore about what was about to happen. Draco's eyes widened as well and shot up to You Know Who. **

"**Miss. Malfoy, since you wanted to know so badly as to why we were having this meeting. I figured, to enlighten you, I would just show you instead of wasting more of my time tonight." He pulled Draco's sleeve up harshly and jammed his wand point into his forearm. I scream, "No!" right as he said the incantation. There was a flash of white light and the sound of something as if it was sizzling. Draco screamed and dropped to his knees beside me, clutching his arm in pain. He was breathing heavily and slowly, You Know Who took his foot off my head. I waited a moment to make sure he wouldn't do it again before jumping up as fast as I could and falling to my knees beside Draco. My eyes couldn't hold the tears in any longer and they poured from my eyes, down my cheeks like a stream. There was nothing else we could do, my brother had been given the Dark Mark.**

**FLASHBACK – END**

"Dear, it is time for you to board the train" my mother said, pulling me out of my thoughts from my past few weeks at home. I looked at my mother with a straight face, but I knew with her looking into my eyes, that she could understand my fear of going to school, my fear of what will happen at home to them, and what will happen to us here. No where was safe, not even Hogwarts anymore and I didn't want to see what was to come. I nodded my head, still feeling pain in my neck and back from the cruciatis curse. From You Know Who slamming my face off the ground with his foot, I also still have huge bruises on my cheekbones. One on each side, one from his foot pushing that hard into my face and the other from the force of the push and it hitting off the floor. I magically covered it with makeup, although it only lasts for a few hours at a time at most. I have to constantly keep changing the makeup so it will stay covered.

Mum wrapped her arms around me softly, fully aware of my soreness. I wrap my arms around her as tight as I can and rest my chin on her shoulder. I didn't want to let her go. What if something happened and I never saw her again? She slowly let go of me and nudged me toward the train. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to collect myself before going on the train. I open my eyes and see Draco is standing there waiting for me. He doesn't get irritated with me easily like he does everyone else, especially lately since he is so stressed out. He wasn't irritated with me now either, knowing I need a moment to gather myself before going back to the real world. I nod to him and let him know that I am fine. I walk toward him and we both get on the train together, not looking back at our parents knowing it will be too hard to walk away again.

We walk for a few minutes before we find the compartment with all of our housemates. Yes, I am in Slytherin House. I'm a 5th year getting ready for my O.W.L's this year, which makes it all the more stressful on me as well. I wasn't a very big person either. I am about 5ft 1inch with long wavy platinum blond hair like the rest of my family. I was about a foot or so shorter than my brother, and really, everyone was taller than me here except for the first and second years. That didn't get in the way though when it came to winning a duel or a verbal argument.

We found Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, and Greengrass all in our compartment but there wasn't enough seats for both my brother and I to sit.

"Parkinson, move." Draco said with his normal, school appropriate voice. Pansy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But Drakey..." she whined like a five year old. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door frame. This was gonna be fun with Draco's attitude.

"How many times do I have to tell you Parkinson? My name is Draco. Dra-co. Not Drake-y. And my sister needs a place to sit, you need to move and find another compartment. Now".

Her eyes swelled with tears just like every time Draco turned her down in anyway. He didn't like Pansy and never did. She was constantly pinning over him but we all knew she just wanted the last name we had to look good to the Wizarding World and my brother and I didn't appreciate it at all. He rolled his eyes and waved his hand at her, signaling for her to get up. She started crying and ran out of the compartment like the drama queen she was. I sighed and sat down next to my brother. If this was how Hogwarts was starting off already this year, I don't know if I want to be a part of it.

We sat there for a while just talking amongst ourselves when it was time to go get changed for arrival. I grabbed my things and ran to the restroom so I could use it before any of the other girls came inside. I had to do my makeup again or it would fade during the feast. I changed into my green Slytherin robes as fast as I could. I grabbed my makeup bag and my wand and starting working on my makeup. I had to take all of the first makeup off and redo it otherwise it looked like a mess. I waved my wand and it all vanished. I inspected the bruises, the shoe side of the bruise was almost completely gone. While the side that hit off the floor was still as plain as day. It was sickly purple, yellow color that did not look healthy next to my pale skin and blonde hair. I started on the side that had the shoe and I'm done within a few seconds. I start on my other side when all of a sudden, the girls restroom door bursts open. I jump, not ready for such a sound and my makeup bag falls to the ground. I curse under my breath and quickly reach to grab it. A hand beats me to it though and I look up to see none other than Hermione freaking Granger. She starts to speak before seeing my face and gasping in shock. I give her the Malfoy glare I was blessed with from birth and rip the bag from her hands.

"I-I-um- what happened to you?" She asked me, sounding unsure of what to really say. She shouldn't have said anything. I quickly finished my makeup with a wave of my wand and walk as fast as I can to the door. Before I leave, I turn toward her to see her still gaping at where I am standing now.

"If I find out you told anyone Granger, I'll make sure we match" I said threateningly. I pushed open the door and basically ran back to the compartment. I plopped down with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. This is bad, this is really really bad. No one was supposed to have seen that. Now rumors are going to spread and that is just what we need right now. With Draco's mission already underway and my OWL's this year. This seems like it is going to be a great year already.

I made my way back to the compartment. As I was walking into the compartment, I tripped and slammed into Goyle's side from where he was sitting. I fell from there and to the floor where my makeup bag and stuff was once dropped again. I laid on the ground and groaned in pain from still being sore. Draco quickly stood up and came to my side. I exhaled quickly and took his hand to help me up slowly. He pulled me up and helped me sit down on the seat.

"Man, you're still that sore" Draco asked me. I nodded my head once, already in a bad mood from Granger and I just keep getting reminders of it.

"Is it really from, you know..." Daphne, and also my best friend, asked me. I nodded my head seriously, and looked down to where my makeup bag was laying. I looked back to where I had tripped and saw nothing around where I would have tripped for any reason. I narrowed my eyes and looked around for a minute. I didn't see anything so I continued to be a part of the conversation. But all of a sudden, I heard this creak from above us. Draco and I both look up toward the luggage cart above us but cannot see anything there that would've made that sound.

"Guys, it is time for us to get off the train. We made it" Daphne said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look at Draco and back up at the luggage before slowly standing up and walking toward the door. I turn around to see Draco is still staring above him.

"Are you coming?" I ask him.

"No, you go on ahead. I will be there shortly. Don't wait for me to get on the carriages. I will meet you up at the Great Hall."

I shrugged my shoulders and made my way out of the train and to the thestral drawn carriages. It was starting to rain by the time the carriages made it to the castle. Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and I ran into the castle before we got too wet and made our way to the Great Hall. We found our usual spots at the Slytherin table and waited for Dumbledore to make his normal, boring speech before the sorting. I just wanted to go to bed since it has already been not such a good day and Hogwarts was supposed to get me away from the drama, not cause me more. We waited and waited for Draco, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Right as soon as Dumbledore was ready to start his speech, Draco walked through the Great Hall doors with a huge smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow at my big brother, wondering what could cause such a look. The only thing I could think of is that he got an advantage over Potter but I thought I saw his friends earlier, so he must be with them right?

I quickly turned my eyes to the Gryffindor table and searched for Granger and Weasley. It was easy enough to find them but when I looked around their area, Potter was no where to be found. So it did have something to do with him.

Draco finally made it to the table and took his normal seat to my left. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow at him in question. His smirk just got wider which confirmed my suspicions.

"What did you do to Potter to cause you to be so damn happy?" I asked him quietly. The sorting was happening and since I didn't really know anyone who was coming into the school anymore, I don't pay attention.

"Let's just say, he won't be poking his nose where it shouldn't be anymore" Draco said. I rolled my eyes but didn't pay much more attention to it until Potter walked in right before the sorting ended. His nose had a trail of blood out of it going down his cheek. So that's what Draco meant when he said about Potter's nose poking around. He freaking broke it. I rolled my eyes once again and looked over to Draco who looked oddly satisfied.

"So that's your great thing? You broke his nose?" I asked him. He looked down at me and narrowed his eyes.

"No, that is not just it. I immobilized him after finding him hiding in our luggage area above our heads. That is what you mysteriously tripped over coming back into the compartment and what we heard squeak above our heads. I wouldn't just go find him for absolutely no reason at all, although I don't need a reason when it comes to Potter."

"I guess not. I thought you just went and found him when we left. But if he was hiding out like you said then he completely deserved what you gave him." I told Draco.

Before we were sent to our dormitories for the night, Dumbledore finished his speeches and told everyone that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be Snape. I'm not sure how I feel about that honestly. I cheered loudly with all the other Slytherins at the table, but I didn't like the idea of Slughorn teaching my favorite subject at a more mediocre level than Snape ever has.

We are soon released to go to our dorms but as I was walking out with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne, we make sure to walk right past the trio while Draco was making some crack about broken noses being all the rage since Potter had to make a scene while walking into the Great Hall. We all laughed and glanced their way. They did think they were all that just because they were friends with the famous Harry Potter. Well, us Slytherins can play that game as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after I had reapplied my makeup to my bruises, I headed up to the Great Hall to get the new school year schedule that is to teach me everything I need to know so I can take my OWL's this year. I'm still not very sure yet what career path I am wanting to take, but as of right now, anything that does not involve History of Magic is fine with me.<p>

I sat down toward the front of the hall at the Slytherin table waiting for my brother and Daphne to make an appearance. As I was waiting, I watched the Golden Trio make their way into the Great Hall whispering about something. They always had some sort of new conspiracy theory as far as I can tell. Most of it seems to stem off from Harry Potter himself. I watch them make their way to their table, and they all glance this way of the Slytherin table and examine the table until they get to me. They see me staring right at them. Weasley jumps and yells in fright at being caught while I just raise an eyebrow at them. What do they think they are doing? They quickly turned away from me and continued their little conversation at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey" Draco said, sitting down beside me. I nodded my head his way, my eyes still trained on the Gryffindors. I couldn't shake off the feeling that they were talking about my brother and what happened with Harry last night.

"What's wrong? Why are you so quiet this morning?" Draco persisted. I slowly took my eyes off the trio and turned to my brother.

"Nothing's wrong. I-" I was cut off by Professor Snape, coming up to our group of friends to hand out our schedules for this school year. Even though he wasn't potions master, he had still asked Dumbledore to be the Slytherin head of house instead of Slughorn which I didn't mind at all. I turned too fast to grab my schedule from him and gasped in pain. I grabbed the side of the table and took a few deep, slow breathes. Everyone in our group was looking at me in sadness, asking if there was anything they could do. I shook my head and looked back to Snape to get my schedule. His eyes were narrowed at me like he was in deep thought. He handed me my schedule slowly as if debating something in his mind.

"Wait until I have finished handing out schedules Miss Malfoy, I will come back for you and you will follow me to my office." I opened my mouth to tell him I was fine but he glared down at me like he knew what I was going to say. "Don't even argue with me Miss Malfoy or I will make sure to give you detention on the first day back so that way you have a reason to come to my office." He said before turning and heading down the table to the rest of the Slytherins. My brother held my arm as I slowly turned myself back to facing the table. It didn't hurt as much if I went slowly, so I just had to remember to go as slow as possible for a while until it is all healed.

It only took another fifteen minutes until Snape was ready for me to follow him. I got up slowly, again slowly, from the table and trailed behind Snape out of the Great Hall. I felt numerous eyes from all over the hall staring into my back, probably wondering what I have done to get in trouble on the first day of classes. We made our way up to his new office at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I sat down in the chair in front of his new desk and wait as I watch him as he walks over to another door in the room. He opens the door and I see it is his old potions supply from his old office down in the dungeons. He searches for a few moments until it seems he has found what he was searching for. He pulled it out of the storage closet and made his way back over to me, sitting the potion in front of me on his desk. He sits on the other side and motions me to take the potion. I slowly lean forward and grab it, making sure I was doing what I was supposed to be doing, before opening the bottle and pouring its contents down my throat. I coughed and gagged in disgust, wiping my mouth with my hand afterward. I will never get used to the horrible taste of any potions I needed to take.

"The potion is somewhat like the muggles call morphine. It should help you with the pain for the next week or so, and hopefully by then, only your bruise will remain." Snape said, not in his normal bored sounding voice. But he said it in a way that kind of helped me to invision him worried about me and how I am after You-Know-Who's assault.

"Thank you very much sir" I say, bowing my head slowly to show him that this gesture actually means quite a lot to me. "So, nothing to help with the bruise then too?" I ask with half a smirk on my face. I knew there was nothing he could do and I didn't want to go to the infirmary and raise suspicions there as well.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm sure you know of your only other option if you want help with the bruise, Miss Malfoy." I nod my head, looking down at my hands. I always mess with my hands when I am nervous about something and this moment wasn't very different either.

"Sir", I start off, but cut myself off as well. Should I tell him of Granger? Should I tell him anything right now? Especially when I have no idea if Granger even told anyone about it or not. He raises an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. I sigh and bow my head again before looking back up at him. "Thank you again. I need to head down to my first class of the semester before I really do get in trouble and have detention." I stand and make my way to the door. Right before my hand touches the door, Snape says something that will make me think long and hard for the rest of the day.

"Ada, just because he was ordered to do it alone, doesn't mean he has to. Remember, there is you, me and your group of friends too. Just keep in mind how valuable every connection you have, is." I turn back around, shocked he would use my first name. But also super shocked that he would actually care this much about my brother and I. I search his eyes for anything else, but I can only just make out the care in his eyes and that is all I needed. I nodded my head again before making my way out the door to my first class of OWL year and past the trio of invisible people hidden not ten feet away from the door.


End file.
